


when it all comes to an end, another beginning blooms

by Bitway



Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU-gust 2020, Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, kind of a sequel fic??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: The last thing he expects is to wake up in a hospital and having someone eagerly waiting for him to.AUgust Day 6 - Hospital AU
Relationships: Yugo/Yuri (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: AUgust 2020 Writing Challenge [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860877
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: AUgust 2020





	when it all comes to an end, another beginning blooms

**Author's Note:**

> so this is kind of a sequel to an old fic of mine called [Playing the Pawn.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458905) Its a...really big time skip from it lol.

Defeat had never crossed his mind. Even when pushed to a corner with his entire world falling apart, Yuri believed he would win. The fusion emperor would not lose to some annoying pests.

The Lancers had proved to be a worthy opponent more than he would like to acknowledge. They were smart and had excellent team work. Trying to use their bonds against them only worked momentarily.

When his loss finally came, all he wanted was to sleep and never wake. That's what he expected, really. To have his life come to an end. When was a 'villain' ever spared? Why would one be? There was no logical reason to keep one alive.

So, it's an actual surprise to wake up with a sore body. Yuri could still feel every attack that had been thrown his way still stinging. The change in scenery was something else, too. Last he recalled was looking up at a clear sky. The world around him was nothing but rubble and dead plants from his last clash. Not the world was this agitating pure white color. There was a beeping sound right beside him, and he wished to strike a vine and silence it immediately.

"You're awake!"

That voice. He knew that voice.

Yuri's gaze turns to only find something more annoying to look at. Here sat one of the few who helped in his defeat and looking as idiotic as ever.

Yugo was sitting with a stuffed 'get well soon' dragon on his lap. A couple of balloons were behind him and bright bouquet set on the table beside him.

"Yes, I am." Yuri hissed even in his weakened state. "What do you want?"

"Err…" Yugo awkwardly looked away. He scratched his cheek and squeezed the plush. "To wish you to get better soon!

"…You're joking." Yuri deadpanned. "You want me to believe that you're here to wish that I get better? I thought all of you wished to see me dead."

"What? No way! I mean…I know a few of the guys want to see you dead-" He paused and struggled to take back what he said while trying to think of something more positive to hear.

Yuri sighed as he leaned back into the bed and shut his eyes. He didn't need to deal with this fumbling headache right now.

"You could look a little happier, you know?" Yugo mumbled. Yuri clicked his tongue. "It wasn't easy to get the others to agree to this."

"To keeping me alive against my own will, I presume?"

"Yeah! Yuto didn't think it was a great idea, but Yuya was all for it! There were a couple of others on the fence about it…"

As he trails off about people Yuri couldn't care less for, he stops listening. So, it was his fault for keeping him alive. Making him to continue to live in a world that rejected him. He wished that he was conscious at the time of this poorly made decision to give his own two cents on the matter. It was _his_ life, after all.

Yuri dares to glance over at Yugo again. He had yet to stop rambling. Telling him to shut up would only get him to shout something back- and louder to. He thought about putting him in his place, using his own position against him.

It reminded him of the time they spent together. Even if it was all just for show, Yuri had some enjoyment from being with him. Not that he'd like to admit it.

"Why?" Yuri asks. Yugo finally stops talking. "Why not leave me to rot?"

"Because you're human too." Yugo answered almost immediately, as if he was prepared for this question. It had caught Yuri off guard.

He wanted to scoff and laugh upon hearing such kind words. For as long as he could remember, people had always regarded him as a monster. And he lived up to that label given to him.

"You're unbelievable."

"I'm serious!" Yugo stomps on the floor. "No one ever believe me when I say it! Ugh! Look, I've seen it. That side of you that you try to hide, okay? You're not as bad as you put yourself up to be. You saved me once before, don't you remember?"

"So, now you're returning the favor, is that it?"

"Yes! I mean no! God, how can you still be like this?"

"I hope I'm making you regret your decision."

Yugo huffs and almost gives in to saying 'okay, yeah, maybe I am regretting having to deal with you again'. Instead, all he does is chuck the plush at Yuri before getting to his feet. He hears him mumble something about Rin and how it's impolite to get angry at hospital patients.

"I'll come back tomorrow."

"Do as you wish, fusion lover."

"Hey!" Yugo's cheeks tint pink. And he tries really, really hard to hold back from shouting even more. He stomps out of his room and swears he could hear him spewing his so-called hatred for Yuri across the hall.

With that nuisance gone, Yuri returns to lying in bed. He pokes at the plush resting on top of him while turning to look at the bouquet left for him. A hand reaches out to gently touch the petals. To his surprise, they were real.

"What a true idiot…"


End file.
